


Not Meant to Be

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Lily aren't meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> The Great Maze Chall/Comp: You see a kind face, though scarred, who offers you a piece of chocolate. Ask him about his life at Hogwarts while you nibble.
> 
> As Many As You Want Comp: Prompts Used – Chip
> 
> Het Pairing Boot Camp: Prompt Use – Punch

Remus felt it like a punch to the stomach. He had been sneaking around with Lily for weeks, knowing that if James found out, he might lose his best friend. He couldn't stay away from Lily, though. She was like a drug and he was hooked.

Everything they did felt so magical. Whenever she was nearby, his heart pounded faster and his stomach flipped. He always smiled when she looked at him and even studying seemed more fun if he was doing it with her. Even just holding her hand was an experience.

And when they kissed, he felt as if nothing could ever go wrong. All of his worries seemed to melt away when her lips touched his and her fingers caressed his ugly scars. Of course, they didn't feel ugly when she touched them. In fact, she made him feel like they were beautiful to her, just because they were a part of him.

Then suddenly, everything goes wrong, and Remus doesn't know which way is up. "You're breaking up with me? Why? Did I do something? Is it because I'm a werewolf."

Lily's eyes are so sad and the breath shudders from her body. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Then why? Just tell me what I did wrong, and I'll fix it."

"You' didn't do anything, Remus. I promise. You've been absolutely perfect."

"Then why?" His voice cracks and he's embarrassed. He hopes he doesn't cry in front of her. He's not sure he'd be able to live down that humiliation.

Lily takes his hand and wears a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Remus wants to plead with Lily to say she's joking, that this whole thing's a lie, but he knows that would be the lie.

"James and I kissed."

And everything freezes. He knows he _should_ be surprised, but he's not. Remus is well aware of how persistent James can be. If James sets his mind to something, nothing will stop him from getting it, and James had decided in third year that Lily was going to be his. Frankly, Remus is surprised it took so long. "Are you going to be with him?"

Lily nods and his heart shatters. "I feel something for him. After years of chasing me, I think he finally won. I'm so, so sorry. It really isn't anything you did. I promise. You've been absolutely amazing to me, and I'll always treasure the time we've spent together."

"Forget about it." Remus gets up from the bleachers and leaves, just needing to get away. From her. From his feelings. From everything.

He knows he'll have to watch Lily and James play happy couple. At the same time, he'll be forced to play the role of supportive best friend. He'll inwardly gloat about how he had Lily first and James can never take that away from him. It doesn't matter, though. James won in the end. And every time James and Lily kiss, his heart will chip just a little bit more, until there's absolutely nothing left of it.


End file.
